fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
An Inevitable Encounter
An Inevitable Encounter is the prologue of Fire Emblem Three Houses. Story A great war that consumed Fódlan over a thousand years ago between the Great Liberation King and the holy figure Seiros lead to a decisive victory for the latter. Hailed as a hero, she would go on to establish the Church of Seiros. In the present, Byleth, a young mercenary, has been having dreams of a mysterious green-haired girl. Their father, Jeralt, the leader of a band of mercenaries is unsure of whom Byleth is seeing in their dreams. While they are preparing to depart to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, their lodging is approached by some individuals seeking help from bandits. Rushing to their aid, the bandits are nearly defeated, however, their leader prepares to assault one of them, forcing Byleth to intervene. However, just as they are about to take a mortal wound, time suddenly freezes. The green-haired girl, calling herself Sothis, has used her power to stop time and prevent Byleth's demise. By rewinding time, the scene replays with Byleth disarming Kostas and forcing him to flee. Members of the Knights of Seiros arrive to assist in the rescue, but one of their leaders Alois is surprised that the bandits have already been dispatched. To his surprise, he sees Jeralt, his former captain for the Knights. Alois asks Jeralt to accompany him to Garreg Mach Monastery, much to his displeasure. The three youths, introducing themselves as Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude, the future leaders of the three main nations of Fódlan, are impressed by their skill in the battle and use the traveling time to learn more about Byleth and hopefully sway them to provide their skills in service to their nations. Initial Enemies Normal * Kostas * 6 Ruffians Hard * Kostas * 4 Ruffians * 2 Thieves Maddening * Kostas * 4 Ruffians * 4 Ruffians Items * Iron Axe (from Kostas) Strategy Normal/Hard The battle is relatively straightforward as you will need you simply defeat Kostas. The enemies are weak and should not pose too much issue for your deployed four characters. It is important to note that EXP from this fight will carry over into the future chapters. While you are given four characters immediately, you will not be using two of them for the rest of the playthrough. While it may be early to decide for some, Byleth and one of the other three should secure the kills to maximize the EXP gained from defeating the bandits. Jeralt will also be there as an NPC, but on normal, he will likely not be needed to complete the map. On higher difficulties, he can either help end the map in a pinch or soften the enemy so Byleth and your desired character can gain the experience they need. The three other characters can talk to Byleth, granting some support points between the two, thus use it to get an early start establishing Byleth's support with them. Maddening The enemy has gotten a lot stronger while your units are at the same level with the same stats as usual. Enemy Ruffians equipped with swords now have seven Attack Speed, enabling them to double any unit equipped with an Axe or Lance, and the enemy has five movement. On the first turn weaken the enemy with Claude and then secure the kill with another unit. On the same turn, trade Byleth's Iron Sword to Edelgard, this will boost her AS to the point where she will not get doubled, then move everyone as far north as possible. Edelgard starts in the best position to enter the forest tile behind the rock so have her wait there to intercept and weaken the enemy. Make sure to not place Dimitri on the eastern forest tile as baiting those enemies too will result in you getting overwhelmed. On the next turn, attack with Claude from a tile which enables you to trade around his Iron Bow to weaken enemies with at least one other unit. After routing these enemies, heal with vulneraries if necessary, then place Edelgard or Dimitri, equipped with an Iron Sword, on the lone forest tile to the east and kill the baited enemies on the next turn. Kostas will now advance towards you. Once again, bait the enemy with Edelgard and Dimitri—they have the highest HP-defense combos. Play it slow and defensive here. Make sure no one is in danger of dying on the next enemy phase and that units with heavy equipment only attack with their powerful combat arts (i.e. Smash and Tempest Lance on Edelgard and Dimitri respectively) and then have a sword equipped for the enemy phase if they are still on the front lines—you can change a unit's equipment after they have attacked by trading a different weapon into the top slot of their inventory. Once again, defeat Kostas to clear the chapter. Category:Three Houses Chapters